


Reunion

by supernova17



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernova17/pseuds/supernova17
Summary: Pulling back and slowly raising her hand to his cheek, Rey whispered, half-choking on sobs, “Please tell me this is real. Please, I can’t – I won’t know what to do if this is just a vision and not really you.”“Rey,” He reached down and brushed a piece of her hair from her forehead, smiling again at her. “It’s me. Truly. I’ve been waiting for you here this entire time.”TLDR; IN WHICH BEN AND REY REUNITE YEARS LATER WITHIN THE FORCE
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is the first fic that I've ever written in my LIFE, so you can imagine how much Reylo and TROS has broken me in that the thousands of fix-it fics that people are writing just aren't enough for me lmao. Constructive criticism is always appreciated :) Also, I haven't seen this concept being written about personally so I decided to just go for it, however I haven't read every single fic that people are posting in the reylo tag so if it has any similarities to another, please let me know so I can read it lol (also please know that this is all 100% original work by me so any similarities to another fic are purely coincidental). With that being said, enjoy!!!
> 
> ps. I'm Canadian, so some words are spelled differently than the general American spelling

Rey knew it was time for her to go.

She’d known for a while now. It had been decades since the war against the Final Order and Palpatine and she was just as old -no, even older- than Luke and Leia when they had died and became one with the Force.

She avoided thinking much about that time. It always opened that wound in her soul that still festered and hurt even after so many years. Thinking about that always brought her tumbling thoughts back to _him_. It hurt to think that she had finally had Ben, not Kylo, for a fleeting moment only to have it ripped away from her a second later.

Fifty years later, she still remembered the taste of his lips on hers and the feeling of relief and absolute happiness that had filled her body after finally _finally_ having him in her arms.

Coping with his loss had become easier as the years passed her by, but she had always wondered what her life would have been like if he had survived, Would they have stayed together and have a family? Perhaps they could have travelled the entire galaxy together, seen sights she could never have dreamed of and fallen asleep surrounded by stars each night.

But life had not been so kind to her.

Rey had tried to find other people to be with, she really had. She wasn’t naïve, she knew that people had multiple relationships before they settled down. When she was younger, she had believed that if she simply found someone else who made her feel like Ben did then maybe, just maybe, things would be alright.

But she later realized that no matter how many people she tried to bury her sorrows in, no one could ever make her feel like he did. No one could match the feelings of utter joy and belonging that had cocooned her in the cold and damp ruins of Exegol when Ben had brought her back to life, and so Rey carried that heartache and pain with her for her entire life.

Which is why when she realized that her time in this life was over, Rey quickly said her goodbyes to her friends, both old and new, and welcomed the warm, comforting and familiar presence wrapping and enveloping around her until she finally felt herself being taken away with the Force. She should’ve felt scared or hesitant but instead all she felt was peace, and more importantly, she felt _hope_. Hope that she would, after all these years, finally see Ben again.

* * *

Gasping, Rey opened her eyes. She could still feel the Force surrounding her but as she turned around, she realized that there was nowhere for her to go, that there was nothing and no one here but herself.

Tears welled in her eyes and quickly spilled over as she came to the crushing realization that even in death she was destined to be alone forever. She would never see Ben, Leia and Luke again and in her despair, she wondered how the Force could be so cruel.

Suddenly, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and Rey whirled around to face whoever had interrupted her and - _oh_ -

It was him.

 _Ben_.

Ben was _here_ , with her. He was smiling softly at her and Rey noticed that he looked the same as he had fifty years ago, with his long dark hair and boyish face. She looked down at herself and realized that she also looked just as she had fifty years ago as a young woman, not the old lady that she had died as.

Looking back up at him, fifty years of built up sorrow and heartbreak rushed into Rey and without thinking, she leapt into Ben’s arms, wrapped her arms around his neck and reached up to pull him into a searing kiss. Rey poured fifty years of pain, fifty years of longing and fifty years of _love_ into the kiss, putting everything she wished she could have said to him into her lips. Her heart jumped when she felt Ben wrap his arms around her torso and pull her closer until there was absolutely no space between them and then he was kissing her back with so much passion and need that it left her breathless when they inevitably pulled apart.

Still in his arms, Rey broke down again as the feelings that she had tried so hard to push away and bury all her life resurfaced, and soon she was sobbing against Ben’s chest.

She was sobbing for the life that she could have had with him if he had lived, for all the years that she had spent alone without true companionship, and also because she knew that there was a very real possibility that this could actually not be the real Ben but simply another trick by the Force.

Pulling back and slowly raising her hand to his cheek, Rey whispered, half-choking on sobs, “ _Please_ tell me this is real. Please, I can’t – I won’t know what to do if this is just a vision and not really you.”

“Rey,” He reached down and brushed a piece of her hair from her forehead, smiling again at her. “It’s me. Truly. I’ve been waiting for you here this entire time.”

Relief flooded her and she smiled and reached up to wrap her lips around his again, this time more softly. When they parted, she frowned and asked, “But, wait, I don’t understand. I _saw_ you disappear in the cave in Exegol, why have you been here all this time? Shouldn’t you have moved on?”

Sighing, Ben released his arms that were around her and turned to look at the vast emptiness surrounding them. “I asked myself, the same question for a long time. The only plausible conclusion that I’ve come to that makes even the slightest bit of sense is that I couldn’t pass on because it was just me here, not both of us. We’re a dyad in the Force Rey, two that are one. It makes sense in a twisted way that the only way either of us could move on is if both of us were ready for it.”

Stunned, Rey walked to stand before him, gently taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her, “So you’ve been here for fifty years? Just waiting for me?”

Ben blushed, and sheepishly looked away before saying, “I’d wait a thousand years for you, Rey. However long it took, I knew that you’d join me someday. Just the thought of that, was enough to keep me sane.”

Rey beamed with joy and leaned in to kiss him when -

Suddenly, a white bright light filled the space that Ben and Rey were in, and as it subsided, they noticed that a door that had previously not been there had suddenly materialized at the end of a path that started at their feet.

“You think this is our way out? Is the Force letting us move on?”, Rey questioned.

Ben looked at Rey and intertwined their fingers together before stepping out at the path, “Well there’s only one way to find out, right?”

Just as he was about to open the door, Rey suddenly stopped him, “Wait! I just – I need to ask you something before we go.”

“Anything, Rey, what is it? Are you not ready yet?”

“No, it’s not that,” she shook her head and finally met his eyes. “I need you to promise me that whatever happens once we go through that door, we’ll stay together. I _just_ got you back Ben, and I can’t-” Rey took a pause to steady her voice as it broke with emotion. “I can’t bear to lose you again, Ben. I can’t do it anymore, not again. So just please _please_ give me this, just promise me this before we do anything else.”

Ben smiled softly at her and ran his fingers through her hair, “I promise you, Rey, I’m not leaving you _ever_.” He laughed and continued, “We have a lifetime to catch up on and I certainly don’t intend to wait another fifty years just to see you again.”

Rey quickly pulled him into a hug and buried her face in his neck. “Thank you. Thank you for everything, Ben.”

She gazed into his eyes and for the first time in a very long time, she felt utterly at peace. Ben’s eyes betrayed the same feeling and as they opened the door together, they were suddenly engulfed by the same white light as before.

And for the first time in a very long time, the Force rejoiced as it balanced and harmonized itself to the glowing essence of its dyad, finally together as one.


End file.
